


If You Do...

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Makeup, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman had asked Virgil to do his makeup, but he hadn't anticipated how much the makeup brushes would tickle.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 13





	If You Do...

**Author's Note:**

> More 400 followers prompts! Enjoy! This was for:

Virgil let out yet another frustrated huff as Roman jerked away from the makeup brush once more.

Roman had been the one to _ask_ Virgil to do his makeup. Roman had _promised_ he would behave, wouldn’t bother Virgil if he agreed to spend the afternoon doing it. And yet, here he was, being as uncooperative as possible.

“Stay still!” Virgil hissed, placing a hand on Roman’s chin to readjust his face to where he wanted it.

“Sorry,” Roman murmured, ears going red.

“If you’re sorry,” Virgil groused, bringing the brush back to his skin, “then stop doing it.”

Roman sat still for nearly ten seconds before he jerked away yet again.

“Roman!”

“I’m sorry!”

Virgil resisted the urge to growl. “ _What_ is the issue?”

Roman squirmed under his gaze for a few moments before muttering something under his breath. Virgil squinted at him.

“What?”

“It tickles, okay?!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “All this because the makeup brush _tickles_ a little?”

Roman squirmed again. “Don’t _say_ it!”

Virgil couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Why does it make you all giggly? Does the word ‘tickle’ make you all squirmy and more ticklish? Is the grand Prince Roman too ticklish for even just a little bit of makeup?”

Roman brought his hands up to cover his face, but seemed to remember his makeup at the last second. Instead of attaching to his face, his hands hovered over the skin, making it very easy to pull them back down. Virgil pointed the makeup brush at him threateningly.

“Now, you are not going to move while I finish this makeup look, understand? And if you do...” Virgil didn’t need to finish the threat, Roman’s eyes had already gone wide at the implications.

And so Virgil brought the brush back to Roman’s skin. Roman tensed every muscle and started breathing funny, but he managed to hold out. He twitched a few times, but Virgil was feeling kind enough to allow him that, since he didn’t pull away again. Even when Virgil seemed to find a _very_ sensitive spot on his neck, making his shoulders shake with giggles and snorts.

Virgil pulled back when he was done, flushing a little at Roman’s gushing praise, and sat back while Roman took selfie after selfie. He carefully tracked Roman’s movements, tensing in preparation to pounce the second he put down his phone.

“Satisfied?” Virgil asked.

Roman grinned at him. “Very.”

Virgil smirked. “Good.”

And then he pounced.

Roman yelped and fell back, Virgil landing on top of him and taking the moment of distraction to pin Roman easily. Roman yanked at his arms and tried to buck Virgil off, but to no avail.

“Wait!” Roman cried, voice pitched high with nerves and giddiness. “Wait, but I stayed still!”

“You did.” Virgil shrugged. “And now I’m going to wreck you anyway because it’s adorable.”

Roman didn’t have time to protest again before Virgil attacked, one hand slipping up under his arm and the other reaching back to squeeze at his thigh. Roman tossed his head back, not bothering to hold back his laughter and launching immediately into wild cackling.

Roman ended up rather glad that Virgil had used waterproof eyeliner and mascara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
